


H tone

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex can obey the rules and use his voice





	H tone

“Stay right there.” Lex’s voice was amused as well as heated and while it drove Clark crazy he did not want to listen to the words. He wanted to be doing something else. Lex’s bed was soft and wonderful but he wanted to be closer to Lex not have the older man be on the other side of the room. It was torture.

“Lex.” He complained as he sat up. he flapped the opening to his plaid shirt and smiled at Lex’s heated gaze. “Come on, come over here or I could come over there.” He suggested. “You so far away isn’t any fun.”

“It might not be.” Lex shifted in his armchair. “But it is what is going to keep me out of jail and sleeping with an easy conscience and I shouldn’t even be doing this much.” Lex’s voice had shifted downward to a silky purr. “I should let you suffer it out like every other teenage boy waiting for their majority age not help you when you should be sticking your hands down your pants and using your imagination like everybody else.” He paused and the smile that flicked across his face made Clark squirm. “You’re lucky I’m going this far Clark, I shouldn’t even be watching.”

Apparently, you could only push Lex so far. Clark sighed before he shrugged out the rest of his shirt and balled it up. he tossed it so it fell into Lex’s lap and ignored the man’s smug look. “I want you now I don’t see why I should wait.” He sighed as his fingers trailed to his belt. He spread his legs and hitched his hips up as he played with the buckle before he undid it. “We could be having so much fun Lex.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Lex purred his green eyes locked on Clark’s hands. “The thing I’m going to do to you when you hit eighteen would make people in metropolis blush worse than you do.” Lex’s eyes swept upwards to meet his gaze. “Innocent little farmboy Clark will be a myth when I’m finished with you. You’ll feel like you are flying.” Clark cupped himself at Lex’s tone. “I’ll take you to heights you never dreamed of, you’ll cry and beg and when you recover you’ll never be able to look at anyone else.”

“I can’t look at anyone else right now.” Clark whispered. “You’re all I see Lex.” His fingers fumbled over the button to his jeans and he managed to open it without tearing off the button. He hastily yanked the zipper down and cupped himself through his boxers. His cock was already hard from hearing Lex talk. He was lucky that he had not started leaking.

“Clark.” Lex shifted in his chair his eyes green flame aimed in his direction. “Take off your pants.” Clark hurried to obey, turned and twisted on the bed until he could throw his jeans on the other side of the bed. It left him in his boxers that were rapidly growing a wet spot at the front from Lex’s gaze on him and Lex’s voice that was twisting him inside.

“Lex.” He begged as he cupped himself again. He hissed at the feel of his own touch before he slid his hands into his boxers and touched himself.

“Look at you.” Lex’s mouth curved into a grin. “You are already half gone aren’t you? You just want to touch yourself and make yourself cum. You don’t need me after all, I could get up and leave and you would still make yourself spill all over your hands.” His voice lowered to a rough growl. “And my bed and sheets.”

The tone made his cry out but so did the words. “No don’t leave me!” His hands shot away from his cock as he pled. “I need you Lex please, just touch me!” He touched his lips. “Or kiss me again.”

“You’re trouble Clark.” Lex’s voice was amused but still gruff. “We play by the rules. No cheating, both of us will suffer for the next fourteen months. Now why don’t you pull down those white briefs before they get anymore wet?” Clark’s cock twitched violently as he gasped before he complied. “Look at you. So delicious.” Lex shifted again in his chair, his bulge caught Clark’s attention. “Now hand back on your cock keep your eyes on me and tell me what you feel.”

Clark shivered as he moved his hand over his wet cock, his cock oozed precum as he kept Lex’s gaze. “Hot all over.” He breathed. “It feels like you are touching me all over my skin Lex.” His grip tightened as he went faster, the sound of his hand on his wet cock loud in the room.

“What else are you thinking about Clark?” Lex’s soft purr was a contrast to his eyes that were eating Clark up alive. “I know how your pretty mind works, you’re thinking of something even as you watch me. A fantasy? Wishing I would come over there? Dreaming of what I’ll do to you?”

“The kiss!” Clark exclaimed as he arched his hips, moved into his own thrusts. It was hard to keep his eyes on Lex but he did it anyway. “In the barn… when you pinned me…” He tailed off with a groan because it was one thing to think about it but to remember Lex’s hands on his shirt and the way he had kissed Clark as though he were starving. Clark gasped again because he was so close at the memory.

“My kiss?” Lex hissed as he sat forward, his hands went to his knees and clenched. “That day Clark? My taste? The way that I would have had you if I had lost my senses for just a bit longer. You really are delicious.” Lex groaned before he sat back in the chair with visible effort. “Look at you.” He whispered. “I don’t think I’ve seen a sexier thing in my entire life, the way you look, the way you want me. The only way you could be any hotter is being covered in cum, yours or mine.”

Clark moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut at Lex’s final words. His hips bucked and he fell back onto the mattress as he came all over his hands. He felt some reach his chest as he gasped and relaxed. His head was spinning, he actually felt a bit weak too. There really was nobody like Lex.

 


End file.
